My boyfriends back
by Fighter23
Summary: REWRITE OF SEASON 2. SAMCHEL/EVANBERRY. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY.
1. Audition

**Hey guys! I like this idea/ it's a Samchel rewrite of season 2.**

Rachel got up September 5 feeling awesome. Sam would be moving to Lima from Tennessee. Sam and her had just started going out. She cut her hair 6 inches (Like Dianna Agron's hair) and she got rid of bangs. She put on a button up light blue acid wash shirt with jeans. She got into her Ford CRV and drove to school. She was at her locker when she felt the unfriendly presence of 2 cheerios.

"Berry, what's with the get up and short hair?" Santana asked.

"My boyfriends back." Rachel said simple.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Brittany asked confused.

"Sam. He's blonde, tall, and hot. He moved to Tennessee and I moved to Lima. He's moving here and he's going to this school. We grew up together. I want him to remember me." Rachel said.

"I can't wait to see him!" Brittany said. She was friends with Rachel actually.

"Can you guys help me with a song to sing to Finn today?" Rachel asked them. They got confused.

"I thought your boyfriend was here." Santana said.

"He is. It's not what you think. Here's the song." Rachel said handing them the notes. Santana smiled evil as she walked to glee club with Brittany and Rachel at her side.

" ? Can Rachel, Brittany and, I perform something for the first glee club meeting of the year?" Santana asked. Will looked at her surprised cause of the pairing but nodded.

They got in the front. They had 80's style's microphones. Rachel was in the center while the other 2 were at her side.

"This is for you Finn." Rachel said smiling at him. Everyone thought it would be a love song for him. But they weren't expecting that left turn. Parenthesis is Santana and Brittany.

[Spoken:]**  
**He went away and you hung around**  
**and bothered me, every night**  
**and when I wouldn't go out with you**  
**you said things that weren't very nice

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**You see him comin' better cut out on the double**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**You been spreading lies that I was untrue**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**So look out now cause he's comin' after you

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**(Hey, he knows that you been tryin')**  
**(And he knows that you been lyin')

He's been gone for such a long time**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**Now he's back and things'll be fine**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**You're gonna be sorry you were ever born**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

(Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!)**  
**(Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)

(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)**  
**(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)**  
**(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size**  
**(Wah-ooo, wait and see)

My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation**  
**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**  
**If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation**  
**(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

Yeah, my boyfriend's back**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**  
**Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**  
**I could see him comin'**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**  
**So you better get a runnin'**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**  
**Alright now**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriends's back)**  
**My boyfriend's back now**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)

[Fades]

Know he's comin' after you**  
**(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**  
**Because he knows I've been true now...

When they finished before anyone could react they heard slow clapping coming form the doorway. When she turned around her smile got big and she ran over and hugged the person.

"Who's this?" Finn asked confused and still angry that Rachel had sang that song.

"Oh right. This is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is the glee club." Rachel said.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Everyone in the room except Rachel, Sam, Brittany, and Santana yelled.

"And I've gone deaf. Anyway more importantly Rachel? What is up with the brown hair? Last time I checked you had red hair. And you have brown eyes? What the hell? You have blue eyes! You changed on me!" Sam said.

"Whoa. Rewind! Red hair and blue eyes?" Puck said confused.

"Yeah before we moved to Lima I sprayed dyed my hair brown and started wearing contacts." Rachel said turning pink.

"I'm joining glee club!" Sam announced.

"What he can't join!" Finn said mad.

"Actually Finn he can. He could sing great if not better than you. So can Sam audition?" Rachel asked. Will just nodded. The whole time he sang he looked at Rachel.

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts  
If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo  
Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate  
I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo  
I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)  
Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo  
Yeah

The glee club busted into applause. Rachel got up and kissed him which made Finn's blood boil. This year would be long.


	2. Duets

**Hey guys! Sorry for the terribly long wait but here it is!**

All the kids sat in the choir room waiting for Will to walk in. Finn couldn't wait for it to begin because Sam and Rachel were being pretty… affectionate. He was whispering stuff in her ear and she couldn't help but smile and blush when he did. Finn was _disgusted. _Will finally walked in.

"Hey guys. So I would like to give a warm welcome to our new member of the glee club, Sam Evans!" Will said excited clapping his hands. Everyone else joined him except for Finn who was eyeing Sam. "To welcome him we will be having a duets competition." Will announced. There was a bunch a groans.

"Please don't tell me that fate is picking our partners. Cause if you do I quit." Rachel said. Will let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Nope. Pick your own partners. The prize for the winning team is a free dinner coupon to Breadsticks!" The room pretty much did the same thing.  
"I CALL RACHEL!" They all announced. Rachel laughed.

"Nope. That's not fair. I'm her boyfriend therefore she is automatically my partner." Sam said and Rachel nodded still chuckling. Everyone pouted. _Damn it! _ They all thought.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Sam was walking out of the locker room when, the red ice hit his face.

"Welcome to glee club, geek!" Azimio said laughing with Karofsky. Sam just stood there not knowing what to do. Rachel walked up.

"Let's get you cleaned up Sammy Boy." Rachel said leading Sam into the bathroom where, after she was done cleaning him up they made out for several minutes.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Rachel was at her locker which was right next to Finn's locker. He saw her open her locker and a note dropped.

_**Meet me in the auditorium when you get this. –Sammy Boy.**_

She smiled at the note. She could tell he probably had a hard time writing it due to his dyslexia. Finn saw the note. He was going to stakeout. But not by himself.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"So care to explain why we're here?" Kurt asked Finn. Finn brought the whole glee club and a video camera with him.

"It's a stakeout." Finn said simply. He saw Sam walk onto the stage with the band behind him. Finn turned on his video camera as they all watched. Rachel walked onto the stage. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied walking towards her and giving her a quick peck. "So I have a question."

"Shoot." She said.

"Do you remember when we first kissed and I told you I loved you?" He asked. She smirked.

"Yes I do. We were in my tree house and you said 'Your really pretty. Prettier than my mom!'" Rachel said laughing at her boyfriend when he was young. He blushed.

"Hey! Be grateful for that compliment! In my world back then, it meant a lot." Sam argued. She giggled.

"Then you leaned to me and kissed me. Dead on the lips. When we pulled apart and you said 'I love you more than any 12 year old could love anyone.'" Rachel said blushing. He did the same. They were 12 after all.

"Right. So I thought for our duet we could sing a certain song." Sam suggested. He signaled the band and they started to play. Rachel smiled as they sang along.

I know I stand in line until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me  
And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
(The girls and Kurt 'Awwed' very quietly while Finn looked sick)  
I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lies you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true  
And never seemed so right before  
(Puck and Mike whispered 'We have to do the brother check on this one)  
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
(During the instrumental break Sam reached for her hand so they could do the cheesy slow dance)

The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by sayin' something stupid like "I love you"

I love you  
I love you  
I love you

FADE  
I love you

Sam pulled her into a passionate kiss that once again made the girls and Kurt aww, Mike and Puck whisper to each other and made Finn sick to his stomach.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mike and Puck felt that Rachel and Sam deserved to go Breadsticks, so they stole the tape from Finn and showed it to Will. When it was time for glee club the winners were being announced.

"The winners are… Sam and Rachel!" Will said excited. Everyone clapped except for Finn. Sam and Rachel were confused.

"But we didn't perform." Rachel said really confused.

"But you did! I got the video of you and Sam singing 'Something Stupid' in the auditorium." Will said. Mike and Puck's eyes got wide like beach balls. Not the best thing to say.

"What? But we were alone and Sam didn't set up a video camera, because that would be a new level of creepiness. So that means one of you were spying on us." Rachel said with her eyes narrowed.

"Rachel it's all good." Sam said trying to soothe her. But it didn't work.

"No Sam. Me and you were kissing and someone was watching us!" Rachel said still mad. Puck scoffed.

"It was a little more than kissing to us." Puck muttered under his breath. Nobody heard it _except _Rachel.

"Your such a pervert! It was you. But you weren't by yourself. You were with dummy." She said pointing to Mike.

"Hey!" Mike said offended.

"You have no right to get mad right now!" Rachel told him.

"Ok, I'll come clean." Puck told her. Puck nodded at Mike giving him the signal.

"It was Finn." Puck and Mike said at the same time. Finn looked down guilty.

"Look I don't care. All I care about is me going to Breadsticks with my baby."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Do you remember the first time we had a dinner like this?" Rachel asked Sam who blushed.

"Oh yes. The Playdoh dinner of 1998." Sam said recalling the time they were 5 and they made each other Playdoh dinner.

"May I remind you that I got sick from actually eating it." Rachel said.

"So did I!" Sam said laughing with her. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
